The Demons that Possess you: Charlie
by AlonzoLovesPie
Summary: When you and your brothers meet a sexy gamer girl/ nerd named Charlie Bradbury, will your relationship with your brothers stay the same, or will things change? Written for ShriQuinn, complete for now. I don't own Supernatural.


**A/N: Alright guys, I said I wasn't going to post a second chapter, but I got a request from ShriQuinn, and I couldn't resist. Thanks for this idea! Here you go, written for you! Also, in the last story, I said that you met them two years ago on a hunt when you were fourteen, and Cas was there. I'm going to change that to four years ago when you were on a hunt, so you were actually 18 in the last story… which was season four… so in this story you are 21 or 22, which I think is a good age for a partner, don't you think? Anywho, I don't own Supernatural. Now you may enjoy.**

Years. It had been years since you met your brothers, the men who would change your life forever. And now we were fighting some crazy guy named dick, and he sure lived up to his name now. He sucked. It had also been years since 'the incident' as they called it. Since then, you had never cut, and never would. You knew people loved you, so why bother? You were also much happier, but today was different. Today was… well… Bobby had died a few weeks back, and Frank had just died. Bobby was like a second dad to you… and it his death was hard. You sighed as you thought about it. Frank was nice to… just… creepy. And Cas… He was like an uncle, this past year was just… It was hard. Plus, it didn't help that you had just read the fault in our stars… why? You don't know.

"All right, well, thanks for looking, Yep, Bye." Sam hung up his cell phone and looked over at Dean and I.

"So, Nora didn't see any pattern to the dig sites either."

"Yeah, 'cause they got nothing in common. And I got nothing from local lore of all of them. I mean, it's like they're just old dirt. What's Dick looking for?" Dean said as he unscrewed the cap on Bobby's old flask and took a drink. Suddenly, the lights flickered. You took out your gun as Sam and Dean take out there's. You see something and point your gun at it, just as Dean and Sam followed in suit.

"Hey, hey, go easy, you idjits." You lower your gun and smile at the hunter. He doesn't seem to notice you. Figures.

"Sorry for the jump scare." Bobby slurs out his words.

"So how does this work, huh? I leave the cap off and you just genie your way out?" Dean asked.

"I wish it were that easy. The thing is – "

"Bobby?" You ask as you look where he just was.

"Damn it. It's hard to stay focused. I'm still kind of worn out."

"You've been pretty busy for a dead guy."

"All right. Listen. I-I don't know how long before my next ghost nap, so let's just skip to the skinny - those numbers I gave you."

"The empty lot in Cheeseville?"

"Yeah, well, it ain't gonna be empty for long. I got a gander at Dick's big plan, right before he Lincolned me."

"They're breaking ground - what month is this?"

Sam hesitated. "Uh, April.'

"Ground's broke. They're building as we're yammering. Check it out yourself. It's all right. I mean, you guys missed it because you've been kind of busy killing ghosts the past few days. But Dick is about to get into the Soylent Green business. That site'll show you they're building a biotech lab, right? Biotech my ass. That sucker is a state-of-the-art slaughterhouse. And we're the beef."

"Don't you think that's a little bold, even for Dick?" You asked as you pulled up the coordinates on your computer.

"I bet you no one will even notice, 'cause first, he's gonna dumb us all down with Turducken-style munchies. Make us docile. It's in the meat."

"We haven't been to Biggerson's since that whole fiasco." Dean said as he shook his head.

"Biggerson's? He's bought a list of joints 10 pages long."

"Ah."

"Next, he's gonna cure us."

"Cure us of what?" I asked as I looked at the empty field on my computer. Stupid Google maps. Never updates.

"All the biggies - cancer, aids, heart disease. Let's just say they got an affinity for stem-cell research."

"The, uh, Leviathan real-estate mooks building that cancer center." Dean looked over at me and I nodded. I remember that hunt… very… interesting to say the least.

"They're not hunting anymore. They're engineering the perfect herd. Now, we've gone up against plenty - liked to eat a few folk in the woods. This ain't that. This is about knocking us off the top of the food chain. This is about them Levis living here forever, one-percenter style, while we march our dopey, fat asses down to the shiny new death camps at every corner."

Suddenly your computer buzzed, marking that you had a new email. You looked at it and gasped. "It's an e-mail from Frank."

"Frank's alive? That jackass, always stealing my thunder."

"Sam, Dean, **Y/N**, if you're reading this, I'm dead" You paused and looked over at them. "Or worse. This e-mail was sent because some prince is trying to hack into my hard drive right this second. So unless it's you, you got trouble."

"Um okay" Sam said as he looked over at me.

"My drive is full of compromising info. Your new aliases, hangouts, where you stored your car."

"Baby?" You smirked and kept reading.

"Even though he encrypted the crap out of his drive, he says we should assume that someone can hack into it eventually. He did put a tracking device in it." I clicked on a link and started looking. All right, let's see where Frank's drive is." Dean came over and sat down next to me, and a second later the location popped up.

"Perfect. It's in the middle of the Death Star."

"All right, well, off to Chicago." Sam said as he grabbed a beer bottle.

"No, wait, boys, you can't just break in. They know your mugs. What if we mailed in the flask? Then I could ghost through the joint. I mean, it's not like Dick can kill me twice." Sam gave him a look that said 'Really Bobby?' "What, you got a better plan? Come on. Just because I'm dead doesn't mean I don't know how to do my damn job."

"Bobby, that's Dick's office."

"I think what she's trying to say is, what happens if you run into Dick and, you know go vengeful. You know it's not something you can just shake off."

"Come on. Give me some credit. What, I'm supposed to just ride the pine?"

"Sorry, Bobby."

ooooOOOO0OOOOoooo

Dean was picking the lock to her apartment when suddenly the door burst open.

"It's all right. I'm not gonna hurt you." Dean said as he entered the girl's apartment.

"Get away from me, you Shapeshifter!"

"Look, we're not shapeshifters." You said as you came up behind her. She smacked you with a sword- or whatever she was holding- and it snapped.

"Oh! Geez!" You took a step back away from her, when you noticed her apartment. She was a serious nerd, like, serious. It was awesome. She had a bunch of figurines and books and posters, wow. You wished you could have that stuff.

Dean snatched the sword from her and threw it to the ground. You rubbed your arm and Dean gave you a look that asked, 'are you okay?' You nodded and looked over at her. "Look, we're not Leviathans, okay? You want us to prove it?" He pulled out our Borax canister. "You know what borax does to them?" She nodded and Dean pored some on Sam's hand, then his. "**Y/N**?" He tossed the canister at you and you grabbed it, pouring it on your hand smiling at her. "Huh? Your turn." I passed it to her and she took it, pouring a little more of what was necessary. "Good." She looked over at you and smiled, you smiled back at her.

"Who the hell are you guys?"

ooooOOOO0OOOOoooo

"So you're saying, you guys are monster hunters. So, there are other monsters?" I opened my mouth to say something but she shushed me. "Stop. Never mind. Just shh. Okay, I get how you tracked the drive - straight GPS - but it's still at the office. How did you find me?" You opened your computer and turned it towards her. "Aw! Son of a gun jacked my webcam?!"

"Welcome to Frank." Dean piped up.

"It's creepy, but I'll give it to him. So you're telling me everything he had on his drive is true?"

"That and more."

"Wait. How long did it take you to crack into Frank's drive?" You asked as you looked at her. She seemed young, your age, maybe a little older.

"A day or so."

"Is there anything you can't hack into?"

"Not yet." You looked at Sam and he nodded.

"How about Dick Roman's e-mail?" You asked.

"Why would I- Oh. He's one of them."

"No. Uh, he's their leader."

"So what's the end game - steal our resources, make us some slaves?"

"Planet-wide value meal. We're the meat." Dean said. He smiled that smile- the one that meant 'let's see how to freak this girl out.'

"You can't be- serious." She looked at him and he was still smiling. "Okay. All right. Let's do this. What am I looking for?" You followed her to her computer, and as she opened her computer you laughed.

"What? Lord of the Rings is cool."

"I know. Especially Arwen. She's my favorite character. I wouldn't say its cool though- it's freakin awesome."

"You like Lord of the Rings?"

"Does she like it? Seriously? It's like, all she reads. The last seven years, instead of research, she reads that book. Although, I did see her with a different book yesterday… What was it called…? The Fault in Our Stars or something?" You gave Dean a bitch face and smiled back at her. She was laughing her ass off.

"Seriously?" You blushed.

"I had read The Lord of the Rings books over a hundred times, still a favorite though, but I wanted to read something new. It was the first thing I saw at the book store. It was actually good, I'm not going to fan girl over it though."

"Good. Only the fake nerds 'Fan girl' over stuff like that. Seriously. Did you see the Hot Topic stores? They are covered in that stuff." Sam cleared his throat and Charlie blushed. "Right, sorry. What am I looking for?"

"Well, for starters, uh, anything about archaeological dig sites." Sam said.

"Like Indiana Jones stuff?" You smiled as Sam corrected her.

"All we know is that Dick has been digging all over the world, and we need to know what he's looking for."

"You know, I was having a really good week. I met someone," At this I frowned, quite noticeably. "But then she didn't call back. I made it better by downloading the new Robyn album. Everything was coming up me. Oh, crap."

"Look, we get it sucks." Sam started.

"No, not that. This. Dick's e-mail isn't on the company server. It's on a private one, in his office."

"Meaning?"

"You can't get in it unless you have his phone or you're at his desk." You said. She looked over at you surprised. "I took a robot camp when I was in 7th grade. I always enjoyed it and perused in it… but then…" She must have noticed the sad look on your face, because she smiled at you.

"Shit happens. We get through it." I nodded and smiled. Dean cleared his throat. The boys seemed to be doing a lot of that lately.

"So you're saying that if we're inside Dick's office, then we can hack into his e-mail?

You can't. Only someone like," She paused at the looks on Sam and Dean's face. "But I sure as hell ain't doing it. I am doing my job and, what are the chances I see everything on that drive and Dick lets me live anyway?"

"I think you know." Sam said to her.

"So I erase the drive first, protect me and you. Then I go back to my old life, right?" She looked up at me and I frowned. "- What?"

"It's not that easy." I said as I put a hand on her back. "You're on Dick's radar, which means you don't have an old life anymore."

"I'm gonna die. I should have taken that job at Google."

"Look, Charlie, its okay if you can't do it. I mean, you didn't volunteer for this."

"Totally. Exactly." She looked at you and smiled. "But now I volunteer."

"What?!" You exclaimed, surprised by her sudden offer.

"I got to go back in anyways to wipe Frank's drive. Might as well break into Dick's office, too."

"Are you sure?" Sam asked.

"No." You said. She gave you a look of confusion. "Don't do it. You're going to lose your life to this job- just don't do it. I lost my life to it. Since I was fourteen. Just don't, protect yourself. I can do it."

"No you can't **Y/N**. They have our names, pictures, you wouldn't be able to make it in there two feet. She offered."

"Dean's right. I did offer." She put her hand on yours which was resting on the desk and you blushed. "I'll be okay. These things are gonna eat everyone I know. What kind of douche bag stands by for that? However, I have never broken into anything in real life before, so plan?"

You smiled at her taking action. She was cute- no, scratch that- she was sexy. "Got a Bluetooth?"

"Yeah."

"Security system - can you get into that?"

"I can reroute any surveillance cameras we need." You smiled.

"All right. Let's start with that." Dean said as he sat down at the table with Sam. You sat down to- it would be awkward if you were the only one standing.

"Do you have a key card to get in the building?"

"Uh, yeah. I can't duplicate it, but I can make a fake backing." I smiled and grabbed my computer, starting to work with her.

ooooOOOO0OOOOoooo

We were in a big, black van that was disguised as a Sucri-corp van. Perfect for the operation.

"How's it going?" Dean asked as he stepped up and into the van.

"Great, since she set all this up. Um, look. See this? I can put each camera on a prerecorded loop. Once I do that, she'll have 15 minutes." You motioned to the computer. Sam was sitting behind you, watching the camera.

"Ain't a lot of time."

"No. She said if it took longer to hack his desktop, then she deserved to be eaten." You said as you looked over to Dean. He smiled.

"I like her." At this I frowned. Sam and Dean didn't know about the whole 'I like girls not guys' thing. You weren't sure if Charlie was the same- but damn. She was one sexy angel- unlike you- who was actually an angel, well not angel- part angel, Nephilim to be exact. You didn't like using your powers, they always drained you.

Dean looked back at the computer screen. "Wait. Is that- Son of a bitch."

"What?"

"Look at her bag." You enlarged the photo and felt Sam leaning over your shoulder. Apparently he was interested in this to.

"Bobby." Sam breathed out.

"Wait. Y-you think he –" I started.

"Hitched a ride after we told him to cool his jets? Yeah." Dean said, running a hand down his face, I sighed.

"What the hell's he thinking?" Sam asked.

"He's not." Dean said. "So what do we do - call the whole thing off?"

"We only got one shot at this." You said.

"Used to think maybe you loved me –"

"Charlie, it's me." You said into the Bluetooth. "Are you singing?"

"I sing when I'm nervous. Don't judge me."

"Wasn't judging. Judgment-free zone. If it's worth anything, you have a nice voice." Dean gave you a look that was his 'hurry up' look and you sighed. Can't a girl flirt around here? "Listen, uh, check the side pocket in your bag." She reached down and pulled out the flask.

"Oh. Thank you." She unscrewed it and took a sip. "Mmm. Good idea."

"Yeah, no problem. Look, that's, uh, kind of a family heirloom." Dean looked at you and you shrugged. "It's a good-luck charm, okay, so don't lose it."

"Copy that. Okay. Let's do this." She nodded and froze.

"Uh, Charlie?" You asked. She nodded. "Uh, Charlie?"

"I'm having a hard time moving."

"You can do this." You said into the Bluetooth.

"Uh, I'm - I'm not a spy. No, I can't do it. I can't do it. I can't do it. I can't."

You took a deep breath and started talking. "Charlie,"

"I'm sorry I'm sorry. I-I just –"

"It's okay. Listen, w-who's your favorite "Harry Potter" character?" Sam and Dean looked at you with strange looks, you shook your head.

"Uh, Hermione."

Hermione, all right, did Hermione run when Sirius Black was in trouble or when Voldemort attacked Hogwarts?"

"- Seriously?" Sam asked me.

"- Shut it." You responded coldly.

"No, of course not."

"What did she do?"

"She kicked ass. She actually saves Harry in practically every book. And then she ends up with the wrong-"

"- Uh, stay on track." Dean yelled into the phone.

"Okay, so she kicked ass, right? So, then, what are you gonna do?" I asked.

Charlie paused, then spoke. "I'm gonna kick it in the ass."

"Good girl." You said. That got a strange look from Sam but you held your middle finger up to sush him.

"Oh, you go, dumble-dork." Dean whispered.

"Shut your cake-hole."

"I'm in." You smirked. "I've always wanted to say that." Dean rolled his eyes and you shushed him.

Dean took the phone from you and started talking. "It's Dean. You're on the clock. Move."

"Hey, there's a big-ass guard up here, blocking the door. What do I do?"

"Just wait him out."

Charlie looked back into the door then retreated again. "He's not going anywhere."

"Okay, uh, you work there every day. Do you know the guy?"

"I guess. I mean, I've seen him. I've never talked to him."

"Okay, when you've seen him, does he look at you, or does he just kind of slide his eyes by?"

"Um Eye contact? I don't know. He always kind of smiles a bit. - I don't really –"

"Good. What you're gonna do is you're gonna walk right up to him, and you're gonna flirt your way past."

"I can't." At this, you nodded and pulled your hand down in a 'yes' sort of way. Just as you thought. "He's not my type."

"You're gonna have to play through that." Dean said into the phone. You shook your head. '_Can't you see Dean, she can't do it, and she doesn't like men!'_

"As in he's not a girl." Dean looked taken a back.

"Oh, oh. Well then **Y/N **can help you." You quickly shook your head no and retreated. "Really **Y/N**? Really. Go ahead. Just tell her what to say." You shook your head no and closed your eyes tightly, forcing past a lump in your throat.

"I-I can't." Charlie was hearing this whole conversation, and she nodded, and did the same thing you did. '_Score!' _You thought.

"What do you mean you can't?"

"Why can't Charlie?" You asked.

"Because she's- oh." Dean said.

"Yeah." You said.

"We talk about this later." Dean said as he talked back into the phone. "Pretend he has boobs."

"Worse."

"I don't know. Um do you have any tattoos? Give him a little sneak peek there. All tattoos are sexy." Dean said into the phone.

"Mine is Princess Leia in a slave bikini straddling a 20-sided die." She said. You laughed. "I was drunk. It was Comic-Con."

"We've all been there." You yelled into the phone. She smirked.

"Okay, I'm gonna walk you through this. Start with a smile. Relax, Charlie. You just got home, and Scarlett Johansson's waiting for you." She relaxed considerably.

"Can I help you, miss?" The security guard asked.

"Hey Bill. Charlie from I.T."

"Oh. Burning the midnight oil, huh?"

"Just like you - I mean, when you're not at the gym. What, do you work out with all your free time?"

"I try to get to the gym at least three days a week. You know, just trying to get back to my fighting weight, you know?"

"It shows. You look amazing." Dean said into the phone. You chuckled. Seeing your big brother doing this, well, he was a better flirter than you.

"It shows. You look amazing." Charlie copied.

"This never happened."

"Do you ever do anything else with your free time, like take a girl out for a drink?" Dean said.

"You do anything else with your free time, like take a girl out for a drink?" Charlie copied. Sam started laughing really hard.

"Stop laughing, Sammy." Dean hissed.

"Stop laughing, Sammy." Charlie copied. Well shit. This was going to hell.

"Um Y-you don't know that bar - Stop Laughing Sammy?" That place is bringing sexy back. Which is easy, 'cause they kept the receipt."

"Stop talking Charlie!" Dean hissed.

"Stop talking, Charlie." Charlie copied. "Right. So, um, y-you were saying about going out, drinks?"

"Um yeah, yeah. That'd be great." The security guard nodded.

"Cool. Pencil that in. Hey, can I ask you a favor? The ladies' room downstairs is nasty. Can I use the exec washroom to powder my nose?" Charlie asked sweetly. Good, back on track.

"Yeah, yeah. Why not? Um, it's right down the hall. It's the first door on the right." Charlie nodded and walked forward.

"I feel dirty." Charlie said once she turned the corner.

"You and me both, sister." Dean agreed. Now this was all turning up me!

"The eagle is landing. Going radio-silent."

"Let us know when you're out." Charlie nodded and stopped talking.

"So, guess we just wait?" Sam asked.

"No." Dean said. He turned to me. "Alright, when were you going to tell us this important bit of information?" You shook your head.

"I don't know… Ummmm…

"Hey, you! What are you doing in here?!" The security guard asked.

"We will keep talking about this." Dean said to me as he focused on the screen

"You said first door on the left, right?" Charlie asked.

"No, I said first door on the right."

"Oh! Silly me."

"I am always forgetting things. Do you know what else I forgot to do? Give you my phone number."

"Uh, we really shouldn't be in here. Mr. Roman doesn't like people in his office."

"I'm sure. Have you seen his bathroom? Got to go. Call me." Charlie grabbed the flash drive and walked out of the room.

"Well, this is awesome. You know what? New plan. From now on, we just stay in the van and send in the 90-pound girl."

"If you want that Dean, why don't you just make me do it?" I muttered.

Sam ignored my comment and started talking. "Dean, every chomper on earth knows our face. How many do you think are in that building? We wouldn't make it past the lobby."

"Yeah, I know. Doesn't mean I got to be happy about sending in freaking Veronica Mars."

"She'll be fine Or we'll go in.- We'll get as far as we can."

"- Damn right." I said.

"Hey, guys." Charlie said.

"Hey."

"Sending you all the flagged dig files now."

I got on the computer ad looked at the files. "Charlie, you are a genius!"

"I know. It's a problem." Charlie smiled and nodded.

"Damn it." Charlie cursed. Sam and Dean came over and looked at the computer. Charlie looked nervous.

"Hey, Pete! Guess we're both on deadline, huh?" Charlie said.

"How's it going?"

"Good, good. I'll give you a full progress report in a few hours."

"Great. Hit that deadline, right?" Charlie looked into the man's eyes, they were fake, like a fake smile. "Well, holler if you need anything." She nodded and her manager left.

"Hey, guys, you still there?"

"Yeah. What the hell was that?" Dean asked.

"Oh, just my manager, the monster."

"Leave!" You yelled into the phone.

"I can't. I got to act normal. I told him I was working. Let's just finish this. Are you seeing this?"

"It looks like Dick stopped digging days ago." Sam said.

"Why?"

"Guess he found what he was looking for. Can you check?"

"Way ahead of you. Looking at travel reports, expenses here we go. Something in his suitcase left Iran last week. Spent the last 72 hours in armored cars and private planes. Whatever it is, it's coming here for Dick tonight. So, w-what the hell is it?"

"I don't know. Whatever it is, he wants it bad, which means we got to grab it, end of story."

"Well, it's landing at a private airport near here - crap - right about now. A courier's set to pick it up."

"What's the exact landing time?"

"42 minutes. Can you make it?"

"We can try."

"Uh, all right, Charlie, one more favor, and then get the hell out of there."

"What do you need?"

"More time."

"Then let's get you some." Charlie started typing, then she hit send. Travel department's e-mailing Dick. Suitcase still en route, but diverted by weather and will be 30 minutes late. I'll finish mopping you guys off the drive and get the hell out of Dodge."

"Call us when you're clear."

"Text you from the border, bro."

"Hey. Watch it." A man at an airport glided past a baggage claim man. The man switched a suitcase for one filled with Borax. But this was not just any man, oh no. He was your brother. You were hidden to, wearing a suit like him. The strange man took the Borax suitcase and you took the one he left. Sam and Dean met you outside the plan and you all walked away.

"Hey." Charlie said as she turned around to the one and only Richard Roman.

"Hey, Charlie. I was hoping I'd find you here."

"Um, hey, Mr. Roman."

"Please. Dick. Pete, we're good here. Why don't you go grab a bite?" Pete nodded and walked away. "Show me what you found." Back at the Car, Dean was unwrapping the suitcase and you were watching carefully. You felt a sort of- power coming from what he was unwrapping.

"Did we just steal a-a hunk of red clay?" Sam asked. I shook my head but they didn't see me.

"That's a good question." Dean responded.

"So there's nothing about my company?"

"Mnh-mnh." Charlie shook her head.

"Ah. How about a Sam or a Dean? Or maybe a **Y/N**?"

"I'm sorry, who?"

"Winchester. Give it a little peek, would you?"

"Dick Roman." Bobby sneered. "Come on. The girl's right there. Worry about her." Bobby shook his head and got back into focus.

"Is it me, or did it just drop 10 DEGREES IN here?" Dick asked.

"It's a bit nippy, yeah." Charlie agreed. She didn't know what was going on either, but she decided to not pay attention to it.

"I'll have maintenance check the A.C. I can't have you cold, now, can I?"

"You miserable damn it, Bobby, come on." Bobby shook his head again. He couldn't become one of those bad ghosts, the ones they fought, he would never.

"Nothing about those Winchesters."

"If items were deleted from the drive, would you be able to tell?" Dick asked.

"Not if they were deleted properly."

"Well, they're crafty. Have all the data sent to me."

"Of course."

"So, really, how did you do it?"

"Uh, do what?"

"You broke the unbreakable. What's the thought process? Walk me through it, and ix-nay the jargon."

"Um nothing's unbreakable, really. Nothing's safe if you poke at it long enough."

"Nothing's safe. I like that. But that isn't what I'm asking, Charlie. Your spark - it's one in a million. Believe me, but when you got it, you invent guns and iPads and viruses, and, holy crap, you can be crafty. What is that, Charlie?"

"Um –"

"'cause I can feed every fact in your brain to someone else, they still wouldn't be able to be you."

"I guess you can't clone me."

"Don't think that doesn't piss me off." Dick's phone started ringing and he answered it.

"Yes. Fantastic. Bring it up to my office. I'll be right there." Dick hung up the phone and kept talking to Charlie.

"I think we're on to something here. Stay here, will you? I'll be back in two shakes." Dick walked away and Charlie started packing a bag, running franticly down the stairs.

"Nothing is safe, apparently. Lock the building down now." Dick said as he picked up the phone, fresh from getting part of his face burned off.

ooooOOOO0OOOOoooo

"Hold on there, Charlie." Pete said as he rushed towards Charlie. Bobby stopped him, making her fall into Charlie. They ran into the wall and fell to the floor. Bobby kept walking forward and He attacked Dick. That's just about when you showed up, crashing through the door with my brothers. You rushed over to Charlie, she was cradling her arm.

"Dean, he's one of them!" Charlie yelled as you picked her up. She was actually light weight, and from all the hunting you had done, it was easy to pick her up. One great thing about hunting: muscles. Dean burned Pete's face off and Dick looked over at us.

"That would explain it. You're hanging with the wrong crowd, kiddo." Dick started walking towards us and we walked backwards, trying to protect Charlie.

"Not so fast, Dick." Bobby pushed Dick into the wall.

"All right, enough! Show yourself." Dick sneered. "Let's do this like real monsters." Dick was pushed back by an unknown force. "Ha, ha, ha! You got to do that again. That tickled." Dick had such a horrible smile on his face, it sickened me.

"Dean, come on!" You yelled at him. We rushed out of the building, getting in the car. You sat in the back with Charlie, Dean drove and Sam had shotgun.

"Come on! Charlie, talk to us." Dean yelled. "You okay?"

"No!" She exclaimed. "Why didn't you kill him?"

"'Cause we can't yet. But we will." Sam said.

"The really evil ones always need a special sword." Charlie said frustrated. "Oh, okay. I'm gonna pass out now." Charlie started leaning towards you and you caught her, using you lap as a pillow and brushing the hair out of her face.

ooooOOOO0OOOOoooo

"I left your dumb flask on the backseat, by the way. Worst good-luck charm ever." Charlie said to you.

"Here you go." You handed Charlie her bad.

"Thanks."

"Listen, um, we can't thank you enough." Sam said.

"Actually, you can. Never contact me again, like, ever." You frowned.

"Deal?"

"Deal." Dean said.

"Keep your head down out there, okay?" Dean said as he shook Charlie's hand.

"This ain't the first time I've disappeared." She said. We looked at her surprised.

"You think my name is really Charlie Bradbury? Please. So, good luck saving the world." They nodded at her and they walked away.

"Peace out, bitches." She said to your brothers. You smirked.

You waited until they left to ask her the question. "So you said you never wanted to be in contact with us again… and I was wondering if… you know… same goes for me… or…"

"No. Not for you. You are freaking hot. Here. You know how I gave the security guard my number? That was fake. Here." She grabbed my hand and a pen out of her pocket. "This is the real one. Keep each other updated on our current location, and if we ever cross paths, you, me, dinner." You smiled and nodded. She walked up to you, and a few seconds later you were kissing. You broke it off with a sigh.

"You have to go. Your bus is leaving."

"This," She said motioning with her finger to me and her, "Is not over. I'll see you."

"Yeah." I kissed her cheek and she smiled, getting on the bus. Two seconds later she was off again, looking at me. "The bus driver said I have two minutes, I saw something. She grabbed your hand again and looked at it, pushing your sleeve up to your elbow. She ran a hand over your wrist and you flinched.

"When did you do this?"

"When I was eighteen, it was a mistake."

"Those aren't mistakes, those are us trying to find who we are through worse modes of knowing. Don't ever do it again though. I know who you are. You are amazing, sexy, and fantastic. You have a bunch of people who love you, including me. If you ever feel alone again, text me. We'll talk. Do you promise?"

You had tears running down your cheeks and you nodded. "Yes. Yes I promise."

"Good. See you soon. She brushed her lips against yours and got back on the bus, waving as it pulled away. You sighed and looked at your wrist, running your fingers over it. '_Never again Charlie. I promise.' _You felt a hand on your shoulder and you turned around to be facing Sam. He hugged you and you hugged back, holding back tightly. He let you go and sighed.

"Dean doesn't know how to deal with this, but I do. I don't care who you like and who you don't like, just as long as they don't break you. Dean and I will always love you, but not because you're our little sister, because you're our friend. We trust Charlie to, just in case you were wondering." You nodded and smiled. It was nice to know you were loved, it made you feel safe again. You hadn't felt this way since your mom, someone you hadn't seen in a while. You knew she was watching you, wherever she was.

**A/N: I hope you like it! This is not my favorite episode with Charlie, which would be LARP and the real girl. Please comment below, it'll take like, two seconds. Thank you! XPIE 3 3 3**


End file.
